Ryan Heretic and Ahsoka Tano vs. Darth Vader
This is the scene where Ryan Heretic and Ahsoka Tano fight Darth Vader takes place in Twilight of the Apprentice (MGATSAoSWR). ignites his lightsaber Darth Vader: You have unlocked the secret of the temple. How did you accomplish this? Ezra Bridger: You're smart. Figure it out. he clashes with him Darth Vader: No matter. The power within will soon serve the Emperor. Ezra Bridger: I don't fear you. Darth Vader: Then you will die braver then most. fights him and destroys his lightsaber Darth Vader: Perhaps, I was wrong. raises his lightsaber as he hears Ryan Heretic Ryan Heretic: offscreen It would have been the first time, Vader! he turns to him and Ahsoka Tano Darth Vader: Ryan Heretic. We meet again. Ryan Heretic: And I brought my sister. Darth Vader: It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last. Ahsoka Tano: I'm glad we're giving you something to look forward to. Darth Vader: We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy, if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found. Ryan Heretic: Haven't you figured it out yet, genius? Ahsoka Tano: There are no Jedi. You and your Inquisitors have seen to that. Darth Vader: Perhaps this child will confess what you and your brother would not. Ryan Heretic: No thanks to Snide. Ahsoka Tano: I was beginning to think I knew who you were, behind that mask. But that's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you. Darth Vader: Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him. Ahsoka Tano: Then I will avenge his death. Ryan Heretic: Just as I will avenge my mother's. Darth Vader: Revenge is not the Jedi way. Ahsoka Tano: I am no Jedi. Ryan Heretic: Just you, Vader. And us. his lightsaber activates her lightsabers and Vader activates his clash with Vader as they fight him Ezra Bridger: I seriously need more training. Holocron is powered up cut back to the fight clash with Darth Vader Vader Force pushes Ahsoka Ryan Heretic: Sister! is angered with Vader Ryan Heretic: You will pay for this. Darth Vader: Just you and me. clashes with Vader with rage and anger lock blades Darth Vader: Such hatred. You would've made an excellent Inquisitor. Ryan Heretic: I'm stronger than that... Anakin. is shocked to hear that Darth Vader: Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Everything the Emperor has told you is a lie. Darth Vader: The Jedi betrayed the Republic. shakes his head Ryan Heretic: No. It was the Emperor. He betrayed both the Jedi and the Republic. looks concerned by his words Ryan Heretic: You will find out soon. Count on it. walks away as Vader sees Mac fighting Snide at the fight, Snide and Mac lock blades Snide: Yes. I sense great fear in you. You have hate, anger, rage. I was right to choose you, Mac. Mac Grimborn: You'll pay, Snide. and Snide clash again Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Fight scenes